End Game
by Invader Designia
Summary: It wasn't just a game, wasn't child's play. He was serious. But, really, wasn't everything the scientist did a game? Why change now? Maybe this really was all a game and Perry simply didn't know the rules, didn't know players. Human!Perry. Char death.


A/N: Yeah, my friend (Loco Koko) wanted a Phineas and Ferb fic. I tried my hand at it, and it still ended up being total and complete angst. Why can't I write happy? Oh well. I completed the offer, at least.

WARNING: First of all, Perry is a human in this fic. And always was, no platypus turned human stuff here. Another warning, character death is in this fic! Which one? You'll have to find out~!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Perry smoothed his jet black trench coat, and a light, inhuman growl escaped his lips. Doofenshmirtz was serious this time. It wasn't just a game, wasn't child's play. He was serious. But, really, wasn't everything the scientist did a game? Why change now? Maybe this really was all a game and Perry simply didn't know the rules, didn't know players.

_Didn't know how to win._

In front of Perry stood a large metal device, with flashing florescent lights and sleek black metal it made quite an intimidating appearance. It was perhaps the only plan that would actually have an effect on humanity if it succeeded. Perhaps the only plan that had logic in it.

_And perhaps the only one that would work..._

Doofenshmirtz was laughing now. Perry left his daze in alarm, and rushed towards the machine that was supposed to enslave the world. His enemy's response was to just stand there, unmoving, staring at Perry in wild glee. Perry slipped a small knife into his hand and flicked it towards him, but it was easily dodged and caused Perry to duck out of the way of a hail of bullets. This backed him into cold metal that seized him form behind and held him tightly in place. The agent struggled for a moment, but gave up after he realized it was hopeless.

_And maybe all of this was.._

Doofenshmirtz stalked up to him with a psychotic smile decorating his face, "You know, Perry, this has been going on for quite some time now. This little dance of ours. It's quite an intricate dance, though, isn't it? But it's time for the finale! Time to end the dance and bow! But I'm afraid you won't be able to bow, there'll be no encore. Simply put, Perry, it's time for you to die. It'll be such a wonderful ending!" Doofenshmirtz spun with his arms in the air, laughing all the while, "Just like the tale of Romeo and Juliet. And beautiful death to end the story, but with only one leading role. You! I must say, you did and excellent job this whole time, Perry. It was a wonderful show! Now, let's finish this up, shall we? I know! I'll kill you with your own blade! Such a beautiful way to die!"

Doofenshmirtz advanced upon him. Luckily, Perry finally broke through the locks and quickly moved away from the cold steel presented to him. Perry moved towards the machine, to reach that complicated control screen, with large strides.

He was abruptly stopped as he felt a slight wetness near his heart...and an odd feeling of emptiness enveloped him. He looked down to see a his clothes staining a dark red. Then waves of pure, unbridled pain swept across his thin form and he couldn't stop himself from falling. He landed on his side, clutching the wound that still had his dagger embedded in it. The sound of laughter from a few feet away found it's way to his ears.

_Yet it felt like miles.._

Doofenshmirtz had done it. His enemy was dying. He'd soon be away, loosing himself in the peaceful release of death. He walked over to Perry and moved strands of teal hair from his pale face, "I told you. I told you. You can't defeat Doofenshmirtz! I won! I won the battle that matters, and you can't do anything! The great Perry now lays dying...No more interferences..." Doofenshmirtz walked off and began fiddling with his machine.

_Red..._

A dark pool of blood was now forming around Perry's body. He was panting lightly, and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His heart slowed, but continued to beat stubbornly.

_-thump- Phineas_

Warm memories flooded his mind, lifting the corners of his mouth in a slight smile, despite the circumstances.

_-thump- Ferb_

The to brothers were so inventive, always involving him in their ideas, always insisting they call them his brothers, as they did him. And now, he knew, they really were...

_-thump- Candace_

Always chasing after that boyfriend of hers, always stressing, but never forgetting about him. Sitting down with him for long talks of unimportant matters, but caused such important things...

_-thump- The family that had adopted and raised him so long ago..._

They's all been so nice to him, accepting him and loving him no matter what. It was a family most envied, and he was glad he was able to enjoy it as much as he had.

_-thump- I love you_

He would. For all eternity, living or not. He'd never forget their loving embrace and joy-filled chatter. Never...

_-thump- Forever_

With that, Perry's life became almost empty with that vital lifesource, it was end game. His eyes slowly fell upon an exhausted face, barely keeping themselves open.

_He was so tired.._

His skin was white as snow, his clothes bloody and stained. Dark shadows gathered underneath his eyes. He thought once more of the loving family he cared so much for and a smile crossed his lips. A true, happy smile. His eyes finally closed with that smile and he had just enough life left to form one more thought, as his heart took one more shuddering pump.

_-thu-aump- Goodbye_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

A/N: So, yeah, lots o' angst. But I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it! Please review and tell me what you thought of all this seriousness! And as for flames.../pulls out a bag of marshmellows/ I just love s'mores!

Ja ne~


End file.
